Six Seasons
by myunicorn91
Summary: Tentang enam musim dan tentang kisah cinta mereka / EXO FF / BL / All Official Couple / Oneshoot / OT12 / OTP6 / RnR? *Bow*


_**Summary**_ **: Tentang enam musim dan tentang kisah cinta mereka. | EXO FF | BL | All Official Couple | Oneshoot | OT12 | OTP6 | RnR? | *Bow***

 _ **Genre**_ **: Romance**

 _ **Rate**_ **: T**

 _ **Cast**_ **: All EXO Member**

 **Warning : BL, gaje, cerita pasaran, typo(s), DLDR**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **: Semua chara di FF ini, sungguh bukan milik saya. Meski sebenarnya saya ingin menjadikan mereka milik saya *plak*. Mereka milik Tuhan, keluarganya, dan diri mereka sendiri. Saya cuma pinjam nama aja. Tapi fanfic abal ini murni milik saya :D**

 **Happy Reading ~**

 _ **1\. Rainy - Chanbaek**_

Pemuda itu bergerak gelisah. Di luar hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Pilihan terbaik dan paling nyaman adalah bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak bisa. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok pemuda yang kini tengah menunggunya _-mungkin masih menunggunya-_. Dan dia tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum memastikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Karena itu, perlahan dia beringsut bangun dari tempat tidur. Menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun -pemuda itu- menoleh ke arah pemuda lain yang terlelap di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku, Daehyun- _ah_." Lirihnya pelan. "Chanyeol menungguku. Aku harus menemuinya. Aku mencintainya, Daehyun- _ah_. Hanya dia. Satu-satunya. Selamanya."

Setelah meraih jaketnya, Baekhyun melangkah keluar. Tanpa mempedulikan hujan yang turun semakin deras, Baekhyun berlari menerobos dinginnya malam. Menuju ke sebuah tempat yang telah dia janjikan sebelumnya. Ke sebuah taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Dan disana, Baekhyun melihatnya. Pemuda yang baru tiga bulan dikenalnya, tapi sudah memenangkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Pemuda itu, kekasih gelapnya. Cinta sejatinya.

Pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan kedai _ice cream_ yang telah tutup. Baekhyun dapat melihat pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil sesekali menggigil. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Baekhyun berlari menerjang pemuda itu.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kenapa masih menungguku?" Teriak Baekhyun sambil memukul-mukul dada pemuda yang dia panggil Chanyeol itu. "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menungguku. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang? Apa kau mau disini sampai besok?"

Chanyeol mengerjab-ngerjab. Masih terkejut karena ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya sehingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke belakang. Tapi ketika dia menyadari siapa yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang, Baek. Karena itu aku menunggumu. Aku percaya kau akan datang. Kau pasti datang."

"Bodoh! Kau bodoh! Benar-benar bodoh!" Baekhyun terus memukuli dada Chanyeol. Isakan sesekali terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Wajah manisnya sudah basah oleh airmata dan hujan.

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya. Membiarkan kehangatan menjalari tubuh mereka yang basah kuyup.

"Iya iya, aku memang bodoh." Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Tapi si bodoh ini mencintaimu."

Chanyeol tidak butuh jawaban. Karena pelukan Baekhyun di punggungnya yang semakin mengerat telah menjelaskan semuanya.

 ***oOo***

 _ **2\. Winter - Chenmin  
**_

Dua orang pemuda terlihat sedang berjalan di trotoar yang diselimuti salju. Ini adalah akhir bulan Desember, sehingga gumpalan salju yang menutupi jalanan sudah merupakan pemandangan yang wajar.

"Woah, pertunjukan tadi benar-benar luar biasa! Aku sama sekali tidak menyesal mengunjungi New York! _Broadway_ memang yang terbaik!" Seru seorang pemuda bermata sipit dengan riang.

Pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya terkekeh. "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya, _hyung_. Tadinya aku sempat meragukan saran Yoseob untuk mengajakmu menonton musikal."

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya, Jongdae- _ya_. Sebenarnya menjadi pemain musikal adalah impianku sejak kecil, tapi ternyata aku sama sekali tidak berbakat. Ya sudahlah."

Jongdae menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Jangan bersedih, _hyung_. Meski kau tidak bisa menjadi pemain musikal, tapi sekarang kau dikenal sebagai Kim Minseok, seorang atlet _futsal_ yang sangat hebat!"

Minseok tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan Jongdae- _ya_. Aku baru saja debut. Aku belum sehebat itu!" Jawab Minseok sambil merapatkan mantelnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar ke kedai itu? Sepertinya kita membutuhkan secangkir _Americano_." Kata Jongdae sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan, ke sebuah kedai kopi yang padat pengunjung.

Minseok mengangguk. "Boleh juga. Aku merasa udara malam ini lebih dingin dari kemarin."

"Kalau begitu, ayo." Jongdae meraih tangan Minseok dan menggandengnya.

"Jongdae- _ya_..." Panggil Minseok pelan, ketika mereka tengah menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah warna.

"Ya?"

Minseok tersenyum kecil. "Kau tau, meski impianku menjadi pemain musikal tidak terwujud, tapi aku senang karena aku bisa meraih impianku yang lain."

"Menjadi atlet _futsal_?" Tebak Jongdae sambil menoleh sekilas.

"Bukan." Minseok menggeleng. "Tapi bersamamu."

Jongdae mengerjab. Lalu seulas senyum perlahan tersungging di bibirnya, terlebih ketika dia merasa genggaman Minseok di tangannya semakin erat. Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati Minseok tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Kau juga impianku yang menjadi nyata, _hyung_." Kata Jongdae pelan. Ketika lampu hijau menyala, Jongdae memasukkan tangan kanan Minseok yang digenggamnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan mengeratkan tautan tangan mereka. "Begini kan jauh lebih hangat."

 ***oOo***

 _ **3\. Summer - Hunhan**_

Pemuda manis itu memekik kecil ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Pemuda itu menoleh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sehunie, kenapa lama sekali? Aku sudah kehausan, kau tau?" Katanya sambil meraih sekaleng soda yang disodorkan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Maaf, Luhanieku sayang. Tadi antrinya panjang sekali. Kurasa semua pengunjung disini mengalami dehidrasi. Wajar _sih_ , hari ini cuaca memang sangat panas." Jawab Sehun sambil menghempaskan bokongnya di samping Luhan. Sesekali dia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Dan kau malah mengajakku ke taman bermain di cuaca sepanas ini." Gerutu Luhan setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengusap rambut Luhan. "Aku punya alasan tersendiri kenapa aku mengajakmu kesini, _hyung_."

Luhan menoleh. "Alasan apa?" Tanyanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Jawab Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri. "Ayo, _hyung_. Kita main lagi."

Luhan pasrah saja ketika Sehun menariknya kesana kemari.

"Mau mencoba rumah hantu lagi?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya. "Tadi kau bilang kau kesal sekali pada hantunya."

"Aku tau itu cuma modusmu saja, Sehunie." Luhan mendengus. "Bilang saja kau ingin kupeluk lagi."

Sehun tertawa dan merangkul leher Luhan, menyeret pemuda itu berjalan memilih wahana lain.

"Mau mencobanya, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun ketika dilihatnya Luhan berdiri diam di depan loket bianglala.

Luhan terlihat ragu. Dulu, dia sangat menyukai bianglala. Dia suka ketika bianglala itu sampai di atas dan berhenti sejenak. Saat itu, Luhan bisa melihat birunya langit dengan sangat jelas. Tapi, setelah sebuah kejadian yang merenggut nyawa orangtuanya, dia tidak pernah naik bianglala lagi. Luhan menjadi sedikit takut dengan ketinggian.

Sehun menyentuh pelan lengan Luhan. "Jangan takut, _hyung_. Aku disini bersamamu."

Luhan menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Perlahan, dia menerima uluran tangan Sehun dan mengikuti Sehun masuk ke dalam bianglala. Luhan terlihat gelisah ketika bianglala itu perlahan bergerak naik. Luhan menunduk dan meremas celananya dengan kuat. Sehun yang mengerti kegelisahan Luhan, perlahan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjongkok di depan Luhan.

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan, _hyung_. Karena itu aku membawamu kesini."

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun meraih jemari Luhan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin bayangan buruk itu terus menghantuimu, _hyung_. Karena itu aku ingin mengubahnya menjadi sebuah kenangan manis yang tak terlupakan." Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku harap, tindakanku ini mampu menyingkirkan semua trauma dan ketakutanmu."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

Sehun menunggu sampai bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti tepat di atas. Lalu dia meraih dagu Luhan, mengecup bibir Luhan dengan lembut dan berujar pelan,

"Xi Luhan, _wanna you marry me_? _"_

Luhan tersentak. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan dia yakin itu bukan karena _phobia_ nya. Sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab, Sehun menarik Luhan berdiri dan menuntunnya ke dekat jendela.

"Lihatlah ke bawah, _hyung_. Dan kau akan tau, ada beberapa hal indah yang hanya bisa kita lihat dari ketinggian."

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, Luhan memandang ke bawah dan matanya seketika membulat. Di bawah, Luhan melihat barisan orang-orang yang membawa payung beraneka warna. Di atas payung itu tertera deretan huruf yang merangkai sebuah kalimat ' _ **I LOVE YOU, XI LUHAN.'**_

Luhan tertegun. Seketika dia merasa aman dan tenang, terlebih ketika kedua lengan kokoh Sehun melingkari pinggangnya. Luhan berbalik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

" _Of course I do_ , Sehunie." Luhan bergumam lirih. "Terima kasih. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini."

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekap Luhan dengan erat.

 ***oOo***

 _ **4\. Spring - Kaisoo**_

 _Ting tong... ting tong... ting tong..._

Suara bel pintu yang nyaring sukses membuat seorang pemuda mungil berjengit kaget. Meninggalkan sejenak aktifitasnya, pemuda itu bergegas melangkah ke depan.

"Iya...iya, tunggu sebentar. Sabar kenapa _sih_?" Teriaknya gemas ketika bel pintunya kembali berbunyi. Dengan gerakan sedikit kasar, pemuda itu menarik _handle_ pintu dan dia langsung berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum lebar di depan pintunya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungie _hyung_. Aku datang!" Sapa pemuda itu riang.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata malas. "Ya ya ya, aku tau. Siapa lagi yang begitu tidak sabaran membunyikan bel selain kau?"

Jongin terkekeh. "Kekasihku ini tetap saja manis meski sedang marah." Katanya sambil mencubit ujung hidung Kyungsoo. "Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil ponselku dulu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Jongin- _ah_?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika mereka sudah berada di mobil Jongin.

"Rahasia. Kau akan tau nanti." Jongin tersenyum misterius.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan lengan Jongin. "Benar tidak mau memberitahuku?"

Jongin menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Ini _surprise_." Jongin menoleh dan mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kyungsoo. "Jangan banyak bertanya lagi, _oke_? Nikmati saja perjalanan ini."

Kyungsoo menggerutu dan memalingkan wajah. Dia membuka jendela dan membiarkan angin musim semi yang hangat menerpa wajahnya.

Setelah satu jam menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo turun dari mobil dan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, Jongin menutup kedua mata Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kenapa mataku ditutup?" Protes Kyungsoo sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Jongin, tapi tidak berhasil. Tenaga Jongin jauh lebih besar darinya.

" _Ssst_ , tahan sebentar. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dan aku yakin, kau pasti akan terpesona."

Kyungsoo kembali menggerutu, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia menurut saja ketika Jongin membimbingnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Sekarang buka matamu, Sayang." Bisik Jongin sambil menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka mata dan memekik senang ketika matanya berhadapan dengan hamparan bunga aneka warna yang tengah bermekaran.

"Aku berencana menjadikan tempat ini sebagai lokasi untuk foto _prewedding_ kita. Kau bilang kau ingin konsep _outdoor_. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Ini sangat indah, Jongin- _ah_. Aku suka." Mata Kyungsoo berbinar-binar senang.

Jongin tersenyum dan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. "Aku selalu ingat kau suka musim semi, Sayang." Jongin mengecup lembut kepala Kyungsoo. "Karena di musim semi, kita pertama kali bertemu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan Jongin. Jongin, musim semi, dan kenangan mereka. Sempurna.

 ***oOo***

 _ **5\. Dry - Kristao**_

"Tao _er_ , kau tidak perlu berlari seperti itu. Pantainya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Kata seorang pemuda jangkung sambil melangkah lebar menyusul pemuda lain yang melesat mendahulinya.

Zitao menghentikan langkahnya. "Yifan _ge_ , aku sudah tidak sabar ingin segera berselancar. Kau tidak salah memilih destinasi untuk liburan kita kali ini. Bali memang memiliki pantai dengan ombak yang sangat cocok untuk berselancar." Serunya riang.

Yifan mengacak ringan rambut Zitao. "Kau harus berterimakasih pada Sulli karena sudah merekomendasikan pulau ini."

"Aku akan meneleponnya nanti. Ayo, kita kesana _ge_. Aku ingin menyewa perlengkapan _surfing_." Zitao menggamit lengan Yifan dan menyeret pemuda itu menuju ke sebuah stand yang menyewakan berbagai macam perlengkapan selancar.

"Kau harus memakai krim dulu, Sayang. Kau mau kulitmu semakin gelap karena terbakar matahari?"

Zitao tertawa dan memukul lengan Yifan. Zitao membuka tasnya, mengambil sebotol krim anti _UV_ lalu menyerahkannya pada Yifan. "Kau benar, _ge_. Ini, tolong kau gosokkan ke punggungku."

Yifan baru saja menyelesaikan tugasnya menggosok tubuh Zitao dan mereka hendak berganti posisi ketika beberapa gadis remaja tiba-tiba datang mendekati mereka.

" _Excuse me, Mister. Can I take a photo with you?"_ Tanya salah seorang gadis.

Yifan mengangkat alis. Dia menoleh pada Zitao, meminta persetujuan. Zitao mengangguk samar.

" _With him too, oke?"_ Jawab Yifan sambil menunjuk Zitao. Gadis itu tersenyum senang. Lalu dia mengajak teman-temannya dan mereka mengambil beberapa gambar.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka melangkah pergi sambil tertawa senang.

"Senang sekali kau, _ge_." Sindir Zitao sambil menyikut Yifan. "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya para gadis mengajakmu berfoto sejak kita tiba disini."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Beginilah resikonya jadi pria tampan. Pesonaku selalu mampu menjerat hati wanita dimanapun aku berada. Luar biasa kan?"

Zitao berdecih. "Dasar tukang tebar pesona." Cibirnya sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku memang tampan _sih_." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu. Yifan melirik Zitao dan terkekeh ketika melihat wajah merajuk kekasihnya. Yifan menarik Zitao mendekat. "Tapi, sebanyak apapun wanita yang mengejarku, hanya kau satu-satunya pemilik hatiku." Yifan mengecup kilat pipi Zitao, membuat Zitao sedikit berjengit.

"Yak! Yifan _ge_ , kembali kau! Kau ini suka sekali mencuri ya! Berhenti kau!" Seru Zitao sambil mengejar Yifan yang sudah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa.

Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya, Yifan menghentikan langkah. Membiarkan Zitao menubruknya lalu mereka berguling-guling di pantai sambil tertawa-tawa.

 ***oOo***

 _ **6\. Autumn - Sulay**_

Seorang pemuda nampak sedang berlari tergesa di sepanjang koridor. Sambil mengenakan jasnya, pemuda itu sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Maafkan aku, Xingie- _ya_. Profesor Okinawa mendadak berhalangan, jadi aku dipanggil untuk mengambil alih operasi ini. Tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba disana!" Katanya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya lalu melajukannya dengan cepat. Berkali-kali dia melirik jam tangannya. Sial! Dia terlambat. Pemuda itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah bangunan tua bergaya Eropa. Senyumnya mengembang ketika dia melihat sosok terkasihnya tengah bersandar di batang pohon besar yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Setelah menormalkan debar jantungnya yang berdetak kencang setelah berpacu dengan jalanan, pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri sosok terkasihnya.

"Yixing- _ah_ , maaf aku terlambat. Kondisi pasien itu mendadak memburuk dan dia membutuhkan operasi secepatnya." Jelasnya sekali lagi.

Yixing tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa, Junmyeon- _ah_. Nyawa pasienmu jauh lebih penting. Acara kita bisa menunggu."

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Yixing menggeleng. "Tidak." Jawabnya sambil menyingkirkan sehelai daun dari rambut Junmyeon. Jemari lentiknya bergerak merapikan penampilan Junmyeon yang sedikit berantakan. "Lagipula, aku menikmati saat-saat aku menunggumu. Terlebih ditemani kelopak sakura yang berguguran seperti ini."

"Dan kau suka sensasi angin musim gugur yang dingin, karena kau bisa menjadikannya alasan untuk memelukku." Sambung Junmyeon sambil tersenyum menggoda, membuat Yixing merona.

Junmyeon menangkup kedua pipi Yixing lalu mengecup bibir Yixing dengan lembut. "Sudah saatnya, Sayang. Ayo, masuk. Mereka semua pasti sudah menunggu kita." Katanya sambil meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Yixing mengangguk. Dia membiarkan Junmyeon menggandeng tangannya hingga ke pintu masuk. Junmyeon menarik Yixing mendekat dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Sampai jumpa di altar, istriku." Junmyeon melepaskan genggamannya lalu melenggang masuk dan langsung berjalan ke altar, dimana disana sudah berdiri sang pastur yang memimpin prosesi pernikahan mereka.

Sesaat kemudian, lonceng gereja dan lantunan _wedding march_ pun terdengar berkumandang di seluruh penjuru gereja.

 **FINE**

 ** _Musim boleh terus berganti, tapi cinta mereka akan tetap abadi..._**

* * *

 ** _Annyeong yeorobun ~ ~_  
**

 ** _Bagaimana?_**

 ** _Aneh dan gak nyambung ya? T_T_**

 ** _But, wanna to review? /wink_**


End file.
